


I Know You Hate The Weather

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve is cold, Steve wears Buckys sweater, Sweaters, Winter, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New York is at its coldest and Steve is freezing it their little apartment.<br/>He decides to borrow Bucky's sweater to warm up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You Hate The Weather

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Sweater Song by Hedley for this one. Enjoy!

Days were long when Bucky wasn’t at home. Bucky was working in a missile factory 5 days a week, 8 hours a day. Steve, because of his medical condition, couldn’t work more than 2 days a week. On the three other days, Steve was left alone in their apartment in Brooklyn. Bored to death, freezing cold.

It was the middle of January and New York was at its coldest. Their flat was crappy, especially in the winter. The walls were so thin you could feel the cold through it and hear every single noise their neighbours would make. So Steve, skinny and bony, was always sick on the cold winter days. When Bucky was there, Steve would feel better. Bucky would keep him warm, bring him all the blankets they had and holding him tight in his arms until Steve would stop shaking. Steve would also feel better at work, near the big, hot engines. Steve was working in the hottest zone of the factory. While everyone else was complaining and sweating heavily, Steve wouldn’t mind. In the summer, he was just fine, in winter, he was just less cold. But the real problem was when Bucky was gone to work and Steve had to stay at home. Steve didn’t like to be left alone, without his boyfriend. But the cold was worse than the loneliness. At first, Steve had tried to move. Go for a walk, clean the apartment, dance in the living room, run around. But he would either end up sicker, colder or just having an asthma attack. So he decided to try something else. He started the fire in the fireplace and curled up on the nearest couch, wrapped up in the warmest blankets. Steve couldn’t feel the tip of his fingers and toes already and it wasn’t even 4. He just couldn’t wait for Bucky to come back home so Steve could curl up on his lap, disappear in his broad shoulders, relax under the touch of his strong hands. It’s when Steve started to think about Bucky that he had the greatest idea he ever had. Bucky. Bucky was always so warm, his skin burning under his thick shirts. The grey sweater, precisely. Steve smiled at the thought of Bucky in that sweater. Steve always liked that sweater. It was thick and soft on Steve’s cheek when he would lay his head on Bucky’s chest. Steve never wore it, though. He got up quickly, wrapping a red blanket on his tiny shoulders and walked to their room. The sweater was in the wardrobe, like it was waiting for Steve. Steve threw the blanket on the bed, removed his own sweater to put on Bucky’s. 

He never wore any of Bucky’s clothes before. Maybe he should have done it earlier. Even with his three shirts under it, he could feel the warmth of the fabric. It was soft against the skin on his arms, his hands disappearing in the sleeves. His body was shapeless, hiding under the oversized sweater. Steve looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied. He grabbed the blanket and walked to the kitchen where he made himself a cup of coffee. Good quality coffee was rather expensive, especially during the war, but Bucky always made sure to buy some in the winter. When his coffee was finally ready, Steve sat back on the couch after he put some logs in the fire. 

The sweater was truly helping. Maybe it was only psychological, maybe the thought of Bucky helped Steve, maybe it was just a mind trick. But as long as it would work, Steve would fall for it. His body was still shaking from the cold and his lips were still blue but Steve felt well enough to fall asleep. 

He got woken up by the door swinging and hitting the wall. His heart raced, a high noise escaped his mouth but he calmed down when he saw Bucky’s worried face. 

“Hey, Stevie, how are you today?” Bucky asked, kissing his forehead. 

“ ‘M cold, but it’s better now,” Steve answered, smiling to show Bucky he was okay. He didn’t want to tell him about the sweater just now. Bucky would see it somehow. Steve wasn’t really sure how he would react to Steve wearing his clothes. 

“ Good. ‘M gonna take a bath, okay? ‘M dirty and sticky,” Bucky declared. He frowned. “Can you still feel your toes and fingers? Your lips are blue, for Christ’s sake! Need me to warm you up right now?” Bucky looked genuinely concerned. 

Steve smiled softly. “No, I can wait. Don’t want you to stain all the blankets. You sting, go take a bath.” He laughed, doing his best to show Bucky he was just fine. 

Bucky nodded and walked to the bathroom. Steve could tell he would hurry, he could feel Bucky was scared Steve would get heavily sick again, like every January. 

Bucky came back 10 minutes later, just when Steve was looking at the water boil, leaning on the counter.

“Hey, did you see my grey sweat…” Bucky stopped talking when his eyes saw the grey sweater on Steve’s fragile body. “Oh.” 

Steve blushed and ran to the couch to cover himself up with blankets. Bucky was laughing so hard Steve could hear him through the thick layers of blankets over his red ears. 

“So you’re wearing my clothes now, Stevie?” Bucky chuckled. 

Steve wouldn’t get out of his hiding place. Bucky removed the blankets and reached Steve in less than five seconds. 

“Are you gonna answer me, Stevie?” 

Steve couldn’t look at the brunette in the eyes. “I was cold…You always keep me warm… Sorry, I thought…” Steve whispered.

“What? Speak up, doll,” Bucky was acting serious but his mouth was smiling playfully. 

“I, huh, said I was cold. And you keep me warm when you’re there and you were not here and I was so, so cold and I missed you and I thought that maybe you wouldn’t, you know, you wouldn’t mind me taking…” Steve was babbling. 

“Calm down, Stevie. Take your time,” Bucky giggled, “Just tell me what you want.”

Steve nodded. “I was cold. I like this sweater. I thought he could keep me warm while I was waiting for you.” 

“Oh. So you like this sweater. I see.” 

Steve nodded again. “Yes. It’s thick and warm, comfortable and soft. It looks good on you too.”

Bucky sat Steve on his lap, wrapping both of them in the blankets, wrapping his arms on Steve’s middle. “As much as it might look good on me, it does really look fantastic on you, Stevie.” 

Steve blushed and buried his face in Bucky’s neck. “It’s nonsense.” 

Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead, tightening his grip on the blond’s body. “No, it’s not. You look adorable in my clothes. ‘M pretty sure they all look better on you than on me.”

“I’ll have to try them all then.” Steve giggled in Bucky’s neck, his fingers finally feeling again.

“It's Fine by me,” Bucky laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this one, hope you don't mind the winter ambiance xxx


End file.
